1. Field of the Invention
The present invention has as its subject-matter a device suitable for dispensing drinks and liquid substances in general, and particularly drinks that are carbonated or still, hot or cold, syrups, or even steam.
The state of the art offers drinks dispensers similar to ordinary taps or particular devices called “gun dispensers” used for professional applications in bars and restaurants.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, known devices suitable for dispensing drinks are very expensive and do not lend themselves easily to domestic applications.
Currently the application of a device suitable for dispensing drinks in a domestic setting means that the user needs to drill the surface of a kitchen sink or worktop, an operation that is not always easy without using skilled labour. Another possibility is to replace an existing tap in a domestic setting, connected to the hot and cold water pipes coming from the outside, by a new device suitable for dispensing drinks, therefore abandoning the traditional use of the tap associated with the sink.